


Professional

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Califa, before leaving Water Seven forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

Five years was a long time. A long time to don a mask. A long time to work with someone, to laugh with him, fight with him, work with him, help him with every task, and above all, to pretend to care.

Hero, genius, one of the potentially most dangerous men in the world or not, he had needed her help. She had provided it only because that was her assignment. She was a professional.

And if her eyes watered as she left the mansion as his secretary for the last time, it must have been the cold, salty wind.


End file.
